


Bend Me, Break Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/67384.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Bend Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talesinbloom).



“Elijah. What are you doing?” Orli stood in the doorway, his brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked at Elijah contorted on the floor.

“A yoga stretch. Dom taught me.” The tshirt fabric hanging down in his face muffled his voice.

“Right.” Orlando stared at the slanted lines of Elijah’s body, his arse the top of an impromptu pyramid. It was a lovely view.

Elijah broke the position and scrambled around to his hands and knees, arched his back, dropped his head. “Dom tried to teach me about all the mental crap that goes with it, but I just wanted to try it because it looked cool.” After a second, Elijah raised an arm and twisted to look at Orli, who was still watching, head tilted for a better view. “Are you staring at my ass?”

Orli smiled as Elijah wiggled the body part in question. “Maybe.”

After a few more wiggles, Elijah sat down normally. “Come over here. You’ll like the next one even more.”

“Yeah?” Orli laughed and sat cross-legged on the floor near Elijah.

“Um, no. Can you sit with your legs beneath you?” Orli raised an eyebrow at him but obeyed. “Perfect. Okay. Just sit still.”

Elijah moved his feet to either side of Orli, legs spread wide and straddling the other man but carefully not touching. He walked his arms closer until his shoulders and head were on the ground, arms straight one the sides against the floor for support. Orli was presented with a clean slope from crotch to neck. “Oh, I get it…” Orli leaned down and bit the fabric of Elijah’s fly.

“Nggh. That was… I… FuckOrlistop…” Orli straightened again, looking smug at Elijah’s ragged breathing. “That was my first thought, too. But…” Elijah shimmied his hips just a bit closer and lowered his ass down into Orli’s lap.

“That’s nice.” Orli breathed out.

“Lift up on your knees a bit.” Orli did, cautiously, and Elijah’s body rose with Orli’s lifted hips, Elijah’s shoulders acting as a hinge and supporting most of his body weight. Orli lowered back down.

“Dom taught you this?”

“Well, not _this_ ,” Elijah giggled, grinding his ass down and making Orli groan. “Trust me, he doesn’t have a clue about us. S’been weeks and he still thinks we remembered a meeting that night we ran outta his house.”

“You’re joking.”

“No. He brought it up again the other day during Feet and Billy almost shot coffee out his nose, he laughed so hard.”

“Brilliant.”

“Yeah. So,” Elijah craned his neck to look up at Orli. “Whatcha think?”

“Well, I think you’re going to move too much, actually.”

“Ah. No problem. Try it again.” Orli lifted up again, but when he went back down, Elijah took the weight onto his legs and stayed in the air. Orli tried the motion again. “How’s that look?”

“Really hot. And I bet it’s going to be an amazing angle.” Orli ran his hands along Elijah’s thighs, felt them tremble ever so slightly. “You think you can hold like this?”

“Hope so. I’ve been practicing.” Elijah lowered down and propped himself up on his elbows. “C’mon. Let’s try it.” He smiled winningly, but Orli didn’t need convincing.

“We need…” but never finished as Elijah fished a tube and foil packet out of his front pocket. “Well, then. Clothes off?”

Elijah was naked and back into position in less than a minute. Orli took his time, amused that the longer he took, the harder Elijah grew.

Orli knelt in between Elijah’s spread legs and prepared them both quickly. He gripped Elijah’s hips, lowering him down again, this time onto his cock. Elijah choked out a gasp, and Orli massaged his hips and sides, soothingly.

“Ok. Move,” Elijah demanded. Orli rocked up and down slightly, the movement growing as Elijah continued to push back onto him. Sure now that Elijah was ok, Orli thrust up as high as he could. They both moaned as the motion pushed Orli even farther inside.

“Fuck. It is a great angle,” Elijah spluttered. Orli drew out and down, then back up, hands still on Elijah’s hips for stability. Orli tried the motion again, and again, harder.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck.” Every thrust hit Elijah’s prostate, as if he’d drawn a bulls eye Orli’s cock could aim for in his body. He slammed his eyes shut as Orli slammed into him again and whimpered as pleasure spangled red and back on the back of his eyelids. His calves were burning with strain and his skin was stretched too tight and his bones were fucking melting, but he tightened his control and stayed in the air, stayed open for Orli.

Orli pounded into Elijah, whose body was wound so taunt, it felt as though it was grasping and wringing out his body through his cock. He couldn’t last much longer, so he gripped Elijah’s erection with a sweat slick hand and gave a strong pull from base to head. Elijah’s head snapped back and he howled, come coating Orli’s hand, orgasm pulsing through his body. Elijah’s legs collapse and the sudden shock of weight drove Orli over the edge, body jerking into Elijah as he came.

Then they both fell to the floor, sweaty and twisted together, glittering pleasure still trailing through their bodies.

“Oh, God.” Elijah wheezed out at last. “I think you broke me.”

Orli chuckled. “I hope not. You’re my favorite toy.” He kissed the sensitive skin behind Elijah’s ear.

“You like me more than your stuffed elephant?”

“Hmm, right. Second favorite, then.” Elijah leaned over and bit Orli’s nose in revenge, releasing him and laughing at the squeal of surprise and disbelief. “Sneaky bastard!” Orli cried as he moved in for the kill, tickling Elijah until they were both breathless and twisted together on the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/67384.html).


End file.
